Splendora Cromwell
'Splendora Drusilla Cromwell (February 25th, 1547 - October 21st, 1859) '''is one of the most powerful Witches in all of the universe. She once ruled over Halloweentown, and has a strong connection to Yen Sid, Xehanort, The Sixteen Heroes and Heroines, and Serafina Camp; being her great-great-great-great grandmother. Splendora was born into a life of luxury, coming from the Cromwell family, and she was crowned the Queen of Halloween at the age of the eighteen. History Splendora Drusilla Cromwell was born on February 25th of 1547 at the Halloweentown General Hospital. Her father, Tiberius Cromwell, was apart of the Cromwell family and he was the heir to the Halloweentown. When he meet Splendora's mother, a beautiful maiden named Drusilla Black; he instantly fell in love and married within two weeks of meeting her. Tiberius was then crowned the king of Halloweentown, and Drusilla became the Queen (or Queen Consort). Nine months after the wedding, and coronation of King Tiberius, Drusilla gave birth to Splendora. After the announcement of her birth, everybody in Halloweentown celebrated the birth of the baby by having a festival that they named "The Celebration of the Heir." When Splendora was five years old, she gained a little sister named Adelita and she dearly loved her sister, protecting her from any danger that threatens to harm her. At the age of eighteen, Splendora was crowned the Queen of Halloweentown and she was given the Cromwell family heirloom "The Gift" on the day of her coronation. She ruled Halloweentown from 1865 to 1859, when her little sister Adelita, who was jealous of her older sister for her getting all of the attention and always being the popular one, made her a drink that was laced with ''STRONG poison as she gave it to Splendora. As Splendora drank the poisonous liquid, she instantly dropped the grail and grabbed her neck as she was choking, gasping for air, and overall just struggling to breathe as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Splendora got up off her throne, still holding her throat as she continue to struggle to breathe before she eventually fell onto her knees and taking one last, small breathe of air and falling to the floor... Dead. Splendora's death deeply devastated all of Halloweentown. Everybody mourned for ten whole weeks, and her memorial was finally held on Friday of the final week. She was buried in the middle of Halloweentown where the giant pumpkin would soon be planted as apart of her memorial, in order to keep the spirit of Halloweentown alive. Association with Yen Sid Thirty-five years after her death, Yen Sid Garcia visited Halloweentown where he went over to the giant pumpkin in the middle of the night as he proceeded to resurrect the deceased former Queen of Halloweentown. He recited an incantation as his hands were in the air, glowing brightly and a white light began to radiate from his eyes as he levitated in the air. Eventually, a bright flash happened and Yen Sid went back to normal, falling back on the ground. The giant pumpkin glowed as bright as the sun, as Yen Sid shields his eyes with his right hand and back away slightly, still looking ahead at the pumpkin before he saw a beautiful young woman in an elegant green gown with long yellow arm-sleeves attached to puffy green sleeves and a yellow trim across the chest. She had light-blonde curly hair that flowed down to the bottom of her back. She was Splendora Cromwell. After her resurrection, her and Yen Sid began to talk about important things including the upcoming battle between Xehanort's Army and Yen Sid's Army. Splendora proposed a deal; and that included the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines. Soon, Splendora and Yen Sid would become each other's closest confidants, who would be there for each other through thick-&-thin. Marriage to Xehanort & Divorce Appearance Personality Relationships Yen Sid - Xehanort - Mickey Mouse - Minnie Mouse - Adelita Cromwell - Evangeline Camp - Serafina Camp - Deluna Cullan - = Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Character Category:Legendbloods Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Related to Good